memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Augments/Chapter 3
Both the Enterprise and Intrepid emerges from warp. On the bridge Admiral Kira turns to Commander Curtis at tactical. What are the Augments doing, have they locked weapons on us yet Typhuss says asd he looks at Curtis. She checks the tactical console's read outs on the Klingon battlecruiser. They're at station keeping at the Klingon outpost Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console read out. Then Colonel Mackenzie chimes in. Life signs how's the outpost crew? Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at Curtis. Curtis checks her console. There's at least forty-nine Klingon life signs onboard the outpost and it has taken heavy damage from the attack, the Klingon cruiser is taking an attack posture and they're charging weapons Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Colonel Mackenzie chimes in. RED ALERT, SHIELDS UP! Colonel Mackenzie shouts. Lights dim and klaxon blares as the crew assumes their battle stations. We're being hailed Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Admiral Kira chimes in. On screen Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. Malik appears on the main viewer as Typhuss introduces himself. I'm Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira of Federation starship Intrepid Typhuss says as he looks at Malik. Ah, Admiral I've read about you so finally nice to meet you again Malik says on the viewer. Typhuss folds his arms and demands his surrender. Surrender now, don't make me open fire on your ship Typhuss says as he looks at Malik. This is a Negh'var-class battle cruiser you wouldn't stand a chance against us in a one on one fight Malik says on the viewer. Then Captain Y'Nar appears on the viewer. No but two Sovereign-class vessels are more then a match for it so I would disengage all tactical systems if I were you Malik Captain Y'Nar says on the viewer. Typhuss smiles as he chimes in. I have powerful phasers called quantum phasers, you wouldn't stand chance against my ship so stand down Typhuss says as he looks at Malik. We have powerful quantum phasers Captain Y'Nar says on the viewer. Malik smirks. I will not stand down like our father did before I killed him in cold blood Malik says on the viewer. And then ends the transmission as Typhuss folds his arms. Lock quantum phasers, target weapons, shields and engines only, fire Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. Commander Curtis inputs commands into the tactical console and locks onto the targets that Admiral Kira instructed her to target, and she pressed the firing button. The Intrepid and Enterprise moves into an attack posture as well and they fire their weapons at targets. On the bridge of the Klingon cruiser Malik turns to Persis. Lock disruptors on the Starfleet ships and fire Malik says as he looks at Persis. She inputs commands into the tactical console. The battle cruiser fires at both Enterprise and Intrepid causing their shield armors to flicker. On the bridge sparks fly from the ceiling and MSD sending a crewmen flying to the floor and rolls as he's dead with a piece of metal in his neck, as Typhuss looks at Commander Jenkins. Report Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Jenkins. She looks at the helm station. Shields are at forty-five percent! Commander Jenkins says as she looks at her console. Admiral Kira thinks. Asgard shields up Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. Commander Curtis inputs commands into the tactical console switching from Federation to Asgard shielding. Done sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Ship jolts harder as sparks erupt from the ceiling. Quantum torpedoes, full spread, fire Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. Commander Curtis presses the fire button on her console. The Intrepid fires her quantum torpedoes hitting the port shields of the Negh'Var-class cruiser as the Enterprise moves into an attack position. On the bridge Captain Y'Nar turns to Commander Mitchell. Fire quantum torpedoes full spread Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at him. He fires the torpedoes. The Enterprise fires the torpedoes and they scored a direct hit causing an explosion on the port side and punches a hole through the wing. On the bridge of the Klingon cruiser huge showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling as debris flies everywhere as coolant spews from the ceiling as Malik turns to Persis. DAMAGE REPORT!!!! Malik shouts as sparks fly from the ceiling. Persis checks the console readings. Shields down to 60 percent, torpedo launchers offline Persis says as she looks at Malik. Malik hits the armrest. Fall back get us out of here! Malik shouts as he looks at the conn officer. He inputs commands into the helm. On the bridge of Enterprise Y'Nar watches the Klingon vessel leap into warp. Track them Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at Commander Sito. She inputs commands into the ops console. They scattered their warp trail their gone Commander Sito says as she looks at her console and looks up at Captain Y'Nar. She sighs. Both Intrepid and Enterprise are next to each other. In her ready room Captain Y'Nar, Admiral Kira, and Commander Chen are in the ready room. We're scanning a radius of 12 light-years so far no sign of them Commander Chen says as she looks at them both. Admiral Kira chimes in. Keep looking, they get away Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Y'Nar. Captain Y'Nar chimes in. Sir they scattered their warp trail it will be tough to locate them Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Tough but not impossible, find that ship Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Y'Nar. He leaves the ready room. The Negh'Var-class cruiser is at warp. On deck 14 wires are hanging down and support beams are down as sparks rain down as Persis gives Malik a full damage report from the torpedo strike from the Enterprise. We've got three teams working on the torpedo launchers it will be another hour before their repaired Malik Persis says as she looks at him. He turns to her. Very well, keep me informed about the repairs Malik says as he looks at Persis. She nods and leaves. Meanwhile on the Klingon homeworld Kronos Admiral Martin is in the Great Hall of the High Council as Chancellor Martok is sitting in the large chair as Admiral Martin is standing in the middle as Martok looks at him. So Starfleet sent the former Captain of the Enterprise here what is the latest on the hunt for the humans who have stolen one of our cruisers? Chancellor Martok says as he looks at him. Admiral Martin looks at him. The Enterprise and Intrepid engaged the ship in battle but they got away, they are still looking for them John says as he looks at Chancellor Martok. Jm'pok chimes in. HE'S IN LEAGUE WITH THESE HUMANS WE SHOULD KILL HIM RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! Jm'pok shouts. Worf gets between him and Admiral Martin as he looks at Jm'pok. That is not true, these Humans are Augments we should find them not fight with each other Worf says as he looks at Jm'pok. Jm'pok looks at Worf. Says the one who is the Federation's lap dog you smell more human then Klingon Jm'pok says as he looks at Worf. Martok gets up from his chair and shouts in Klingon to stop them from killing each other. yImev! Martok yells as he looks at Worf and Jm'pok. They look at him. You got lucky General but mark my words when your Chancellor isn't around you will regret it Jm'pok says as he looks at Worf. He storms off as his aides follow him. Martok walks over to Admiral Martin. Follow me Admiral Chancellor Martok says as he looks at him. John follows him as he turns to Martok. I'm guessing Jm'pok is against asking for our help with this? Admiral Martin asked as he looks at Martok. Martok chimes in. Yes he is, Jm'pok dosen't trust the Federation or you, Admiral Martok says as he looks at John. John looks at him. But why are we in the Hall of Heroes? John asked as he looks at him. Martok turns to him. Because you are a hero, Admiral Martok says as he looks at John. Admiral Martin looks at him. I am honored Chancellor Admiral Martin says as he looks at Martok. The Negh'Var class ship is at warp speed on course for the nearest Klingon world. In their quarters Malik and Persis are in bed together as Persis looks at him. How are the repairs coming with the torpedo launchers? Malik asked as he looks at her. She turns to him. The torpedo launchers will be back online in 30 mintues Persis says as she looks at Malik. He smirks. That's good and soon we'll put the Federation at the brink of war with the Klingon Empire Malik says as he looks at her. She smiles at him. I do miss father Persis says as she looks at him. He grabs her throat and threats her. Do not speak of father ever again Malik says as he looks at her. Persis chokes as she can barely nods he releases her and leaves their quarters as Persis coughs holding her throat. On the bridge Malik turns to one of the Augments with a PADD. What is our course and how long until we get there Malik says as he looks at Jaya. She checks the helm read out. We're on course for the Mempa sector and we'll reach it in about an hour Jaya says as she looks at her console and then at Malik. Malik thinks. What is in that sector Malik says as he looks at Jaya. She looks at it. Half a dozen Klingon outposts on different planets and the Klingons shipyards for this class of warship Jaya says as she turns to Malik. Malik turns to his tactical officer. What is their defenses there? Malik asked as he looks at the tactical officer. He checked and chimes in. 3 Vor'cha class attack cruisers and 4 disruptor turrets Saul says as he looks at Malik. Malik comes up with a plan of attack as he explains it to his crew. We attack the disruptor turrets first then we destroy the Klingon ships Malik says as he looks at them. The screen shows the attack plan as Malik continues. Then we attack and destroy the Klingon ships Malik says as he looks at them. They agree as they head to their stations as Persis looks at Malik.